Glory
by Gentlewatersoul
Summary: Harry overhears his cousin talking about something about the local park bathrooms that interests him. After he meets a broken, blond haired boy, Harry can't get the thought out of his head about going back. Draco/Harry


This story ignores book 7 and Dumbledore's death in book 6. Don't like it? Don't read it. This story will feature a bit Dark Harry, noncon and is Draco/Harry.

* * *

><p>It was ridiculous, Harry thought. It was summer time and because of the events of last year, he was, once again, stuck at the Dursley's. They were being almost kind this time around, ignoring him, except for a few chores they made him do. They'd been warned not to take away his wand and trunk, for their safety as much as Harry's own. Hypocrites!<p>

There was only so much he could do here stuck in his room. Reading books that Hermione sent him, some magazines he'd gotten from Ron. They'd all been read thouraly through. They only thing of interest happened in the next room over.

Lately Dudley had taken to having some of his friends over. This summer was hotter than usual and Dudley had pleaded to have an air conditioner installed in his room. Of course Didums got his way. Being bored, Harry started to listen in to the conversations with an extendable ear, courtesy of the twins and a lovely care package they'd given him end of term at the train station.

"For our silent party," they'd said with a wink, stuffing it in Harry's pocket.

"..with me a gloryhole?"

Harry focused on what the next door was saying.

"Yeah, in the loos by the park. The last stale there is always occupied and the second to last has a hole where you can stick it through to get sucked." Dudley said.

Harry's eyebrows shot up. What was he talking about?

"Is it a guy there? I mean, how do you know it's a girl, that's just too gay!" One of Dudley's hanger's on commented.

"No no, I saw her. She's this really thin blond. Doesn't have much of a chest though." Dudley's voice lowered a bit. "What you do is you give the money to the man who's sitting on the benches reading a newspaper. He gives you a password and you can go in and have a little fun. I swear it's legit. I went the other day. That girl knows how to suck!" Dudley started laughing and all his friends joined in.

Harry couldn't help but be interested. Who would do something like that? And why?

"I'm gonna go again this afternoon. I got 40 pounds from my parents, and 30 of that is going to the little blond at the park." There was some laughing and back slapping going on after Dudely made that statement.

I've got nothing else to do, Harry thought as he went to the closet and got his cloak out.

* * *

><p>It wasn't hard to follow the group. They had the stealth of a drove of pigs in mud. Aunt Petunia hadn't notice him slipping right past her out the door after that. It was all just a matter of following them at a steady pace. He probably could have taken the cloak off and joined them if they hadn't known about Dudley's crazy cousin.<p>

The park came into view rather quickly and sure enough, like Dudley had said there was a guy sitting on the bench near the loos, reading a paper. Harry kept going closer as the group of boys hung back, planning how to approach the man.

He looked almost normal, sitting in khaki's and a button up shirt. Not at all like how Harry thought a pimp would look like. He almost thought the guy would be in some old polyester suit, kinda like the porn Harry once saw as he walked by Dudley's room one day.

Glancing back and seeing that Dudely was finally making his approach, Harry walked into the loos. It was a concrete building that looked abandoned for the most part. There was toilet paper and towels, so someone must come and clean them. Harry quietly made it back towards the last stale and saw that it was open. There was a slim blond sitting there, Dudley had gotten that right. But up closer, even though the blond had his face in his hands, Harry could tell it was a boy. A boy with hair as fine and blond as Draco Malfoys, but sitting in a dirty stall with muggle clothes on. His hands were long and very thin. Thinner than Harry's, he knew the sign when someone needed a few more regular meals.

Harry turned to see Dudley enter the loos after slamming the door open. When he looked back to try and glimpse the boy in the last stall, the door had already been closed. Dudley headed in to the second to last stall as Harry quietly walked back out of the loos. He wasn't about to listen to what was about to go on. Snickering to himself he started back to the house. He tried to imagine the excuse Dudley would try to come up with if his friends ever found out that it was a guy in the other stall.

Back in this room, Harry lay on his bed, bored again. This time he had a creeping thought running around in his brain.

One that wouldn't go away.

One that was making his pants rather uncomfortable.

Harry had money. He had much more than 30 pounds. And if he needed more, he knew he could slip into Diagon alley and get it. The knightbus would take him.

His hand slipped down and pressed, hoping to ease the ache there. But the image of the blond wouldn't get out of his head. What would it feel like to have a hot mouth wrapped around his dick?

What would it feel like to have his mouth sucking at it. Those thin hands caressing and tugging.

Harry slid his hand back up and undid his pants, pulling them and his boxers down so that his erection sprung free. Trying not to think about it too much, he imaged the blond, sitting before him, only this time the reason he couldn't see his face was that it was buried in Harry's crotch.

Licking his palm Harry grasped himself and started to tug, precum already dripping out.

It didn't last long and left him shuddering for more.

Harry cleaned himself up with a shirt from the wash pile and tucked everything back in place.

Harry grabbed a school book out of his trunk and tried to concentrate on his summer work, but images of blond hair kept circling in his mind.

* * *

><p>Review please! Thanks!<p> 


End file.
